


The What-Ifs

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Laura talk after the Baltar trial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The What-Ifs

Laura hesitated in the hallway outside Bill's quarters. Ordinarily, she'd be willing to walk right in; the guards usually opened the hatch for her without announcing her. Tonight, though, she wasn't sure if entering unannounced was the right thing to do.

"Could you let the admiral know I'm here?" she asked one of the guards.

"Yes, ma'am." He picked up the receiver and Laura braced herself to be told he wouldn't see her. That made it a pleasant surprise when the marine opened the hatch.

She found Bill at his desk. He'd already started drinking and he didn't look up or acknowledge her presence. She felt a knot of dread forming in her stomach. She had never known what to make of their relationship, hovering as it did between friendship and something more. And now, there was the revelation that he had voted to acquit Baltar…

"I suppose you're here to talk about what happened," he said.

"A lot of things have, yes."

"Come on." Bill stood up, running a hand through his hair. Clearly he had a lot on his mind, too—Kara Thrace's return was primary in her mind. "Let's sit down."

The positions they took up on the couch were like old times, which at least gave her hope. His arm descended around her and she pressed into his warmth. The solidity was nice, something constant through all the uncertainty.

"I meant what I said about not guilty not meaning innocent," Bill said, starting to stroke her hair. "My father was a mob lawyer. Did I tell you that?"

"I knew he was a defense attorney."

"And he was a good one. He knew his clients weren't innocent. But he got them off."

"That was his job."

"And my job here was to reach a verdict." He sighed. "Laura, I know what he did. I know there's a lot of emotion involved here. And I wasn't on New Caprica, but I have you and Saul to guide me there."

"How did he take it?"

Bill took a deep breath. "I didn't tell him. Not yet. I will, but not yet."

"I didn't understand what you meant at first," she murmured. "But you are absolutely right. We don't have to forgive Baltar. He isn't innocent. But what could you say about any of us?"

There was a hint of a smile on Bill's face. "Lee was right, you know. About mistakes. We've all made them… had the mistakes we've made affect people's lives."

Laura nodded absently, the worry that had been boring into her since the trial. Would she have done any different?

"I still can't say I'd trust him," Bill went on. "I'd still rather have had you in his place."

"But that's all past now," she said. "We can't worry about the what-ifs."

"You're right." He paused. "That seems to be a common theme with us, the what-ifs." He touched her chin, urging her to look up. "Like New Caprica."

"That was a long time ago now, Bill." She didn't want to look him in the eye, but she couldn't help being drawn in.

"I know," he said. "But I think about it every day. Us. What might have happened."

She couldn't answer him. She had the same thoughts, if she was honest with herself.

"Maybe we should stop wondering about those what-ifs. Forget wondering what might have happened and start doing something about it…"

Laura took a deep breath. She was still watching his eyes and was only barely conscious of his movements when he drew her in and kissed her. For a moment, she could forget about everything else that was going on—Baltar, the Cylons, her cancer. For that moment, just as on New Caprica, all that mattered was her and Bill, and they wouldn't have to worry about the what-ifs anymore.  



End file.
